1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic printing method and, more particularly, to a method of the type, in which data such as exposure amount correction data stored on perforated tape is read therefrom, and images of an original film such as a negative that have been developed are printed on printing paper.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, one type of automatic photograph printer is known in which images recorded on frames of a negative film that has been subjected to development are printed on printing paper. When printing is to be performed using such an automatic photograph printer, an inspection process is effected using an inspection apparatus prior to printing so that printing will be performed by the automatic photograph printer on the basis of the results of the inspection. Such an inspection apparatus includes a notch puncher which forms semi-circular notches on one longitudinal edge of the negative film at positions corresponding to the frames that have images to be printed. Also, perforations are formed on a piece of tape-shaped paper, serving as a data storage medium, in accordance with data concerning the correction of exposure amounts calculated by the automatic photograph printer on the basis of, e.g., the detected average transmission density. The notches are used in the automatic photograph printer to set the printing position, a particular frame having an image to be printed by the printer. During such a position determining operation, while the negative film is fed by a film feeder of the automatic photograph printer, the notches are detected by, for instance, a photoelectric switch. When one of the notches is detected, the feeding of the negative film is stopped so that the image frame corresponding to the detected notch is positioned in the printing position. At this time, the perforated tape is fed in synchronization with the negative film, and the particular exposure amount correction data corresponding to the image frame stopped at the printing position is read. The automatic photograph printer then operates to correct the calculated exposure amount on the basis of the thus read correction data so as to obtain an optimal exposure amount. Thereafter, the printer performs printing using the thus obtained optimal exposure amount. Further, the printer performs a data printing operation in which a frame number is printed on the reverse surface of the printing paper which has been subjected to printing, so that it will be easy to designate particular frames at the time of reprinting (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 128932/1981 and 128933/1981).
However, if the exposure amount correction data is input or read erroneously, there is a risk that the printing of the image on the frame stopped at the printing position cannot be performed properly using the optimal exposure amount. A similar problem is encountered in the case where the perforated tape stores thereon numbers corresponding to the frames so as to allow the printing of numbers on printing paper which has been subjected to printing. This problem is that, if the numbers are input or read erroneously, there is a risk that the numbers cannot be printed on the printing paper in correspondence with the image frames of the film, in which case it is difficult to ensure correct designation of the frames.